


Two Of A Kind

by Llalita



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009x2015, M/M, Phan Smut, Phanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-27
Updated: 2016-05-27
Packaged: 2018-07-10 12:45:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6985732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Llalita/pseuds/Llalita
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(2009x2015) Dan wakes up seeing his 2009 self in their bathroom, he wakes up a confused Phil, and after 2009!Dan is dragged to the kitchen by Dan, they see 2009!Phil, and even though they’re all really confused, 2009!Phil couldn’t help but be horny.</p><p>[Written with Kennedy, her tumblr is krazyisinsane]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Of A Kind

**Author's Note:**

> this is kennedy and i's first smut fic be gentle

^ = me   
* = Kennedy 

^ Dan groans groggily as he rises from a bed with multi-colored duvet. He turned to his right and saw a (and naked) sleeping Phil. He smiles, thinking about what happened last night (A/N : if you can't guess, secks.). He stands up, puts on his boxers, his jeans, a black shirt, and goes to the bathroom to take a shower. But when he opened the bathroom door, he never thought a shorter boy would be there. He cocks his head in confusion, staring at the boy. "H-hello?" The boy stuttered. Dan observed the boy, they both had the same features, except he had longer hair. "The fuck?" He said, running back to Phil's room waking him up. 

*Phil was in a deep sleep filled with bunnies and kittens when he is awoken. His vision blurry just making out the slight silhouette of Dan over top of him. "Dan." He says reaching his hand over to the nightstand to find his glasses. Dan stops shaking his companion and gives Phil his glasses. "Thanks," he murmurs to himself placing the glasses onto the bridge of his nose. Phil looked up at Dan and could see fear in his eyes. "What's wrong, Dan?" Phil asks slightly tilting his head in a cute way. Dan shook his head slowly and breathes heavily. "There is something -or someone- in the bathroom and it's really freaking me out." Dan explains. Phil nods slowly and gets out of the bed. He remembers that he wasn't wearing anything and blushed a deep red. Phil turned to Dan and seen that he was too busy staring at the door to notice. Phil sighed and quickly put on his favourite pyjama pants and a regular blue shirt. He walked over to the bed and grabbed Dan's hand which was pulling him out of the room. 

^Dan lead him to the bathroom, where a confused boy stood. Phil widens his eyes. Dan looks at him biting his lip, hoping that someone would break the silence. "Dan?" Phil muttered, and the boy flinched. "Y-yes?" He said. Phil's Dan looked at him. "I think he's your 2009 self, Dan." He states. Dan shakes his head. "What? No! That's impossible. How would he get here?" Dan furrowed his eyebrows and looked back at the "2009 Dan". Dan takes the younger boy's wrist and practically drags him around the house, Phil following. He froze in his tracks when they arrived at the kitchen. There stood, as Dan presumed, a younger Phil, perhaps 2009 Phil. 

*Phil stared at the double of him. Dan grabbed a few chairs and placed them around the small room. Everyone sat down quietly not wanting to be the one to have to talk first. After for what felt like decades, younger Phil finally spoke. "So, this is what I'm like in six years huh?" He said looking straight at present day Phil. He looked up at the longer haired boy and smiled that lopsided smile. Dan looked at his friend and then to the 'doubles' as he calls them. What was happening? Dan thought about this as Phil looked from Dan to Dan's fetus self. 'Wow, I don't remember Dan looking like that...' Phil thought still in a confused state. "So, do you two know how you got here or why you're here?" Dan asked the doubles. 

^Younger Dan shook his head slowly. "I'm afraid not, no." He mumbles. Dan sighs. "For the mean time, I'm calling you Daniel." He points to his younger self. "And you'll be Philip." He points to the younger self of his partner. They both nod. Dan then crossed his legs and ponders what might be the cause of this. He bites his lip, and looked at the ceiling for inspiration. What he didn't know was that Philip was basically drooling over him. "Damn." Philip whispers huskily, admiring the features of Dan. 

*Phil started to notice that something was off about Philip. He kept staring at Phil's partner in a way that he shouldn't be stared at be other people. Phil felt uncomfortable watching his younger self fall in love with his lover. "Hey, Dan." Phil said looking over at Dan. Dan swiftly turned his head towards Phil and smiled. "Yeah?" He said sweetly. Phil saw out of the corner of his eye Philip still staring hungrily at Dan. " Phil focused back up at Dan again and smirked awkwardly. "I'm going to go to the other room with Philip." Phil says standing up out of his seat. Dan nods his head and brings his focus back up towards the ceiling. Phil grabbed Philip's wrist and dragged him out of the kitchen and to the lounge. 

^The Dans looked at each other confusingly, and Daniel furrowed his eyebrows. "What do you think's wrong with them?" Dan asked. Daniel knew exactly what was going on. He heard Philip lowly mutter "Damn", Philip licking his lips and looking at Dan hungrily. Daniel bit his bottom lip, deciding to say it or not. After what seemed like an eternity, he spoke up. "I think your Phil's jealous." Daniel muttered. Dan just laughed. "That's not very Phil." Daniel shook his head. "No, I saw how my Phil looked at you, he basically wanted you in bed, fucking hell, he keeps on licking his lips!" He exclaims. Dan pauses, taking it all in. "Maybe you're right." He says. 

*Phil closes the door after him and Philip are both in the lounge as soon as the door hits the frame, Phil turns around with an emotion no one thought they'd ever see come from Phil; rage. Philip looked up at his future self and tilts his head sideways. Phil understood this look and face palmed. He looked back at his double and felt his anger grow. "Would you mind explaining to me what that was in the other room, Philip Michael Lester?" Phil asked his younger self. Philip looked down and blushed. "Well, uh, you see.." He stuttered scratching at the back of his neck. Phil stood on the other side of the room, impatient and quite ticked off. Philip kept on rambling and mumbling about random things. Phil couldn't take it anymore and let out his fury. "I know that you were going googly eyes over Dan! I'm not stupid!" He said trying to be so loud in case Dan was listening. Phil looked at the ground and felt tears start to prick at his eyes. He ha never really gotten mad and yelled at someone before. "I'm so sorry. I guess I can't help it that your Dan is just... You know what? Never mind." Philip said leaving the room. Phil noticed that his younger self had left and quickly left the lounge. 

^When the two Phils came back, the tension rose in the room. Phil sighs. "Is anyone going to say anything, or what?" He grumbled. Dan bites his bottom lip, and looks at his younger self. "Er, me and Daniel were thinking about something," he pauses. "we think that you guys were talking about... Philip." He mutters. Daniel looks away. Phil looked at Dan. "Do you know what we were talking about?" He asks sternly. Dan nodded. "There's no need to get jealous, Phil. He's still the same person, y'know." Phil nods. "Sorry." He stammered. Philip smirks. "Does that mean I can do this, then?" He sang a bit, before kissing Dan passionately. Dan couldn't help but moan, Phil (and Philip) were great kissers. 

*Phil started to feel a rush of anger flood over him. Wait, not anger, but instead heartbreak. He felt as if his heart had snapped into two as he watched his younger self and his boyfriend making out. Phil hadn't felt these feelings for quite some time now. He didn't know why he was jealous. "Well then. If that's how it's going to be, then no one would mind if I did this." Phil stated and grabbed the collar of the younger version of his partner. Daniel looked at Phil, nervousness taking over him. Phil grinned a small bit and brought his lips up to the younger boys ear. "It's okay. This will all be over soon." He whispered and moved his head down to Daniel's neck. Phil sucked on the soft skin that belonged to his lover's younger self, leaving marks. He listened as he heard small whimpers escaping the boys lips. 

^As soon as Philip pulled away, lust was present in his eyes. Philip looks at his older self, and his partner moaning like no tomorrow. He smirks. "Two can play that game." He mused, bringing his lips to Dan's neck, doing the same as Phil, as he puts his hands underneath his shirt. Dan moans, and feels his cock throbbing as the younger pinched his nipples. He moaned loudly, bringing the attention of the two next to him. Philip then guided Dan's hands under his pants, making him stroke his aching hard member that was only blocked by his underwear. 

*Phil could hear Daniel moaning and that made his member throb. He pulled himself off of the younger boys neck and looked down spotting the tent forming in Daniel's tight black skinny jeans. This made Phil's member throb with pain just thinking about what Daniel has been hiding. The young boy was panting and breathing heavily while watching Phil's every move. Phil saw from the corner of his eye how pleased Dan was with Philip. Phil started to feel the jealousy come back but pushed it away. He quickly undid Daniel's jeans and slid them down his legs. Phil stood up again removing his shirt from the boy's body then doing the same with his own. He kisses and sucks on Daniel's soft skin making him moan with pleasure. This made Phil even more hard by the second. He made his way down to Daniel's tight grey boxers and started palming him through the thin piece of cloth. 'Take that, Philip!' Phil thought in victory while still giving pleasure to his lover's younger self. 

^Philip glared at his older self. Dan looked at the younger boy in front of him, stripping off his black shirt. Philip did the same to his shirt, as well as his skinny jeans. Dan looked at Philip's erection through his boxers and blushed furiously. Philip then discarded Dan's jeans as well, showing his hard member. Philip licks his lips hungrily, and slowly got rid of the fabric. Dan moans. "Don't tease, damn it." He begged. Philip could feel his erection getting slightly bigger at Dan begging. He then got rid of the boxers and stared at Dan's throbbing dick. He wrapped his fingers around it and started to move it hand up and down, back and forth. Dan moans loudly. He then started to lick a strip from the base to the tip of the head. He then slowly started sucking on the head, circling his tongue around. 

*Phil heard his lovers moans overtake every sound coming from Daniel's mouth. He couldn't stand it anymore. Phil ripped off Daniel's boxers and stares at his huge member. He put his hand around his head and started pumping. He could now only hear Daniel's loud moans and Phil smirked. He kept pumping faster and faster as the younger boys moans became louder and louder. Phil stopped pumping and removed his hand. Daniel whined at the loss of contact from Phil. The older boy though for a moment before taking all of Daniel's member into his mouth. He heard Daniel moan louder than he has ever moaned. Phil hollowed out his checks and licked his slit. Daniel screamed with pleasure. "F-fuck Phil! Please, oh!" The young boy pleaded. Phil gave in and started bobbing his head and swirling his tongue around Daniel's cock. 

^Dan moans in pure bliss at his lover's younger self sucking him. "Shit," he whispers. Dan then snaps back to reality. He pushes Philip off his throbbing member, and started to kneel down. He was now face to face with Philip's large erection. He stripped off his boxers, and makes them pool around Philip's ankles before discarding them. He then leaves kisses on Philip's thighs. "I'm not going to let you top me. Phil always tops, I'm changing that." Dan insisted. Philip smirks at the sudden confidence while Dan starts sucking on the head, letting his tongue roll over the slit as he cups his balls. Philip groans. Dan then starts to take in all of Philip's length, as he stroked his own member, in need of friction. He moans. 

*Phil bobbed his head after and faster making Daniel moan even louder. Phil knows that Daniel was getting close so he slid his mouth away from Daniel's fairly large cock. Once again, Daniel whined at the loss of contact. Phil stood up and looked over at his lover and fetus self. Phil couldn't bare to see what was going on anymore. He grabbed Daniel's wrist firmly and lead him into his bedroom. Phil closed his door behind them and was instantly pushed up against the wall. Phil stared at Daniel suprised. "What? Did you think I was going to let you have all of the fun?" Daniel said moving his hands down towards Phil's crotch. Phil's breath hitches as he feels the fetus boys hand palm him threw his jeans. Maybe it really was his turn to top. 

^As Dan kept on bobbing his head, bringing more pleasure after each move, Philip tangled his fingers into Dan's chocolate colored hair, and stared at the other two going to one of the bedrooms. Philip then groaned as he felt himself reach the back of Dan's throat, feeling close. He then removes Dan's mouth from his read, throbbing cock. Dan smirked at him, and grabbed his wrist. He then dragged him to his bedroom, and closed the door. He slammed Philip's body to his bed, putting him on his knees. Dan opened a drawer on his bedside table, and grabbed lube. He placed it beside him, before spreading Philip's butt cheeks away from each other, and licked down from his cheeks to his entrance. He swirled his tongue around and even put it inside. He heard a satisfying moan from Philip, and smirked. He then put lube on his fingers and inserting one in. 

*Phil saw the lust in Daniel's eyes as he dropped to his knees and pulled down Phil's jeans slowly. Phil bit his bottom lip as Daniel pulled down Phil's boxers. He grabbed Phil hard member and started stroking it slowly. Loud moans escaped from Phil's lips as the younger boy pleasured him. Phil never knew Dan was so good at this considering the fact that Dan was always the bottom. Daniel moved his hand faster and brought his lips to Phil's head breathing cool air onto it. Phil moaned out loudly enough that he was almost certain that Dan had heard him. Phil felt his cock start to twitch and Daniel pulled away from it. Phil whimpered at the loss of contact from Daniel. Daniel stood up and looked Phil straight in the eye. Phil then knew that it was his turn to pleasure the small boy. Phil roughly pushed Daniel onto the bed and climbed on top of him. Phil connected his lips to Daniel's and kissed him roughly. He could hear small moans and whimpers escape Daniel's mouth. Phil ground down onto the younger boy. He whimpered with pleasure and Phil couldn't take it anymore. He disconnected their lips and searched through the drawer of his nightstand. He found a small bottle of lube and a condom and set them onto the bed. He grabbed the lube and poured some onto his fingers. Phil moved down Daniel's body, kissing it, until he made it to his hole. He inserted a digit into the boy. He shifted uncomfortably but got used to it quickly. Phil wiggled his finger around inside of Daniel. He moaned from the pleasure that he was receiving from the older man. Phil added another digit into Daniel and he moaned even more. Phil scissored his fingers and managed to brush against Daniel's prostate. He moaned extremely loud. "Ah, Phil! Right there, yes!" He screamed and Phil hits the spot once more with his fingers before pulling them out. He grabbed and opened the condom quickly and slid it onto his throbbing member. He poured some lube onto it and pumped my member a few time before lining up with Daniel's hole. "You ready?" Phil asks him quietly. He nods his head fiercely and Phil quickly slide my member into him. 

^Philip moaned in pure ecstasy as Dan shoved another finger in him, scissoring them, making his insides burn with amazing pleasure through the stretching. Dan adds another finger, making Philip hiss in pleasure. "Shit." Philip moaned. Dan then slides them out and back in again, hitting Philip's prostate every now and then. Dan then takes a condom from another draw from is bedside table. He put it on properly, and then covers his hands in lube, and rubbing them onto his throbbing member. "You good, now?" Dan asks, and Philip nods quickly. "P-please..." He moaned, ready for the pleasure Dan was going to give him. He slowly slides his member in Philip's entrance as Philip moans loudly, putting the loud sex of their neighbors below to shame. Dan was now fully hidden in Philip, so he moved backwards and in again, shifted from another position to another finding Philip's prostate once again. Once he hit it, Philip moans /very/ loudly. He smirks, and starts to thrust into it, leaving Philip in pure bliss. He moans loudly, enough for Phil and Daniel to hear. Dan moans as well, feeling the tightness of Philip. He got himself out of Philip before once again sliding back in, pounding into his prostate. "C-close!" Dan exclaimed, feeling more pleasure as he moved back and forth, hitting Philip's prostate every time, resulting in a loud moan, causing Dan to enjoy this a lot, he never topped, and now he is. 

*Phil waited for Daniel to feel comfortable so he could move. Phil saw Daniel nod his head. Slowly, Phil slid almost all the way out and went all the way back in again. Daniel was hissing with such amazing pleasure. Phil moaned loudly as he keeps up his rhythm. Finally once again, Phil hit Daniel's prostate. Daniel screamed with pure bliss. "R-right there pl-please!" Daniel screamed, moaning louder. Phil hit Daniel's prostate again and again until he felt his member start to twitch "Ah, I'm c-close!" Phil screamed and Daniel replied with an extremely loud moan. Phil's thrusts became sloppy and fast. At the exact same time, both of the boys screamed out in pleasure as they came. 

^Meanwhile, Philip and Dan were still going on. "Shit," Dan hissed. It all felt too good, Philip was tight, and Dan had never felt this before. Sure, he liked his Phil up his arse all the time, but being in someone else's arse? Oh, wow, it was completely different. "Make sure to top more often." Dan made a mental note, making sure to remember it, to seduce his Phil and fuck him like how Phil fucked him. "F-FUCK!" Philip shouted, moaning in pleasure as he came, and so did Dan. 

*Phil slowly pulled out of Daniel. They were both panting messes. Phil took off the condom and threw it into the trash can. He climbed into bed with Daniel and dragged the covers over top of them. "Wow." Daniel said, panting. He was staring up at the ceiling trying to catch his breath. "Now I know what to look forward to in the future." He beamed looking over at Phil. Phil glanced back at Daniel and smiled. Phil brought Daniel into a cuddle, falling asleep not long after. 

^The same thing happened to the two in the next room. Dan took a glance at Philip, his hair messy, whilst he was sweating. Dan put the duvet above the two of them. "Sweet dreams, Philip." Dan kissed Philip's forehead before falling into the wonderland of dreams. 

^The next morning, Phil woke up and saw that his Dan was next to him, not the one he slept with the night before, but what he saw was that the clothes he wore the night before the whole 2009 thing happened were scattered on the floor, and so was Dan's clothes. Dan then opened his eyes and looked around. "Did you have that dream, too?" He asked. Phil nods. "Yeah." He muttered. "I should top more often." Dan mumbled, and Phil laughed. "No. If the fans think I top, I should." He stuck his tongue out at Dan. 

^Everything was finally back to normal.


End file.
